Her Best Mistake
by Lightning Bolts and Pine Trees
Summary: Piper is weary about dating after being cheated on by her long term ex-boyfriend, she then meets her saving grace Jason while listening to her friend play acoustic guitar...will she learn that love isn't all that bad? Will Jason prove that to her? No Flames! Enjoy!


**Ok so I've decided to try to kick out a Jasiper fic since I haven't done one for awhile and I'm still working on updating my other stuff so if you read any of those I'll try to update those as soon as possible. So anyway this is Jasiper, Reyna isn't even going to be a main part of the story line so please no flames telling me why I should ship a ship I don't ship...it gets irritating. I have nothing against Reyna I just don't ship her with Jason...so please don't flame this...however if you ship Jasiper please let me know how I did and if you'd like to see something in the story I will be open to suggestions. So please let me know how you like this and that will determine if I continue this one or go back to the drawing board with another one...so please enjoy, don't flame, and review if you're not going to flame it! :D~RawR**

Meeting him was probably one of the best mistakes of my life. I was supposed to meet my roommate's coworker at a popular bar where a friend of ours performed with her boyfriend every Friday and Saturday night from seven thirty to closing. I looked through my closet and ran my hand over my extensive selection of dresses that I had collected over the years. I had gone out and had some fun but I had never gotten into a completely serious relationship after finding out that my son of a bitch of an ex-boyfriend had been cheating on her.

"Piper are you ready?!" Annabeth called.

"I will be in twenty minutes!" I called back to her and quickly grabbed my favorite sapphire colored dress and a pair of matching gladiator sandals. Soon enough I was ready to walk over to Bar Mona with Annabeth to meet her coworker and her boyfriend who were apparently waiting for us there.

* * *

We got there and Thalia and Nico nodded at us from the slightly raised stage where they were performing their acoustic version of Home by Phillip Phillips. I shrugged my jacket off and decided to go to the bar to order a drink and some of my favorite bar pretzels with sinfully delicious cheddar dipping sauce after hearing the news that Malcolm had cancelled due to the flu.

So I was handed my Cosmopolitan and the bar pretzels arrived moments later fresh from the kitchen and I listened to Thalia and Nico perform. I took a sip of the ridiculously sweet drink and dipped half of a pretzel into the cheddar sauce. I allowed the music to wash over me and then I got the strange feeling like I wasn't the only one sitting there.

"You like the music?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, they're really good and I usually try to come out here to listen to them at least once a week."

He smiled, "Yeah they're good, I grew up with it."

I looked over at him and smiled, "You did?"

He nodded, "Thalia's my sister."

"You're her brother?" I asked trying to hide my shock. Thalia had a brother? That would have been something nice to mention at girls night out.

He nodded with a small laugh, "Yeah, she has a brother."

"That's a surprise." I said.

He looked at me and raised an eyebrow, "Really? She doesn't talk about me much does she?"

I shook my head, "She keeps her private life pretty private."

He laughed, "She's always been that way. I'm Jason by the way."

"Piper." I said shaking his outstretched hand.

"Well it's nice to meet you Piper." he smiled.

I smiled and let out a nonchalant laugh knowing the kind of games a guy like him would be playing on me. I know exactly what kind of games guys played and the types of games that they played in different situations, "Well it's nice to meet you too Jason."

"So what do you do for work?" he asked.

I smiled, "I'm working on opening my own catering company. Right now I'm working as an paid intern at one of the catering businesses in the city."

He smiled, "That sounds like it could be fun."

I nodded, "It's never boring. So Jason, what do you do for work?"

"I'm a paid intern at a law firm and I'm working on passing the bar right at the moment." he smiled.

"Wow, is it a Harvard law degree?" I asked.

He nodded, "My mother insisted on it. She flipped her top when she found out that Thalia was going to pursue a career in photography and was dating a musician."

"Really, she never talks about her family much." I said.

He shrugged, "She and my mom cut off all forms of contact and I haven't heard much from her since then. So I got into contact with her on Facebook and found out that she was performing here and decided to come pay her a visit and find out how she was."

"Yeah, she's doing pretty well." I smiled not knowing if she'd told Jason about the fact that she and Nico were expecting their first child.

"I'm excited to be an uncle." he smiled.

"She told you?" I asked taking another sip of my drink.

He nodded, "It was one of the first things she told me when I met with her earlier before she started playing. Nico's a good guy and I trust he'll take care of my sister."

"Nico's an amazing guy." I said hoping to help Thalia out here a little not knowing if Jason was testing me.

"So, that's enough about me, what about a little more about you?" he asked.

"Ok what do you want to know?" I asked taking a little more pretzel.

"Why did you choose cooking?" he asked and he seemed genuinely curious about my choice to become a caterer.

"Well it was something I fell in love with when I was younger and my father always encouraged me to pursue my dreams so he paid to send me to the best catering school in the country because I refused to let him send me to Paris to cook there." I replied to his question.

He nodded, "So you have a culinary degree why not open your own place?"

"I'm still working on the business part of my degree." I shrugged.

He nodded, "It's tough."

I looked at the clock and realized that Percy and Annabeth had already left so I decided to call it a night and walk home. I bid Jason goodnight and decided to hail a cab because walking alone in New York City was completely insane and I wasn't going to do it since I considered myself pretty smart.

Annabeth was still up sitting in the kitchen, "Where have you been?"

"Oh I met Thalia's brother at the bar and lost track of time." I shrugged as I shrugged off my jacket.

She smiled, "You lost track of time."

"You could have mentioned that Thalia has a completely hot brother." I muttered.

Annabeth laughed, "Well I didn't know Jason would be there tonight. You know he's a good guy and I can tell by the way you're blushing and completely lost track of time that you know it to be true."

"I never said that." I muttered.

Annabeth smirked, "It's all over your face you don't need to say anything."

"Well nothing came out of it considering that he didn't ask for my number." I shrugged.

"He'll ask Thalia for it later." Annabeth laughed, "He's goofy like that."

"Well if I get a call from him tomorrow and he just happens to ask me out then maybe I'll consider it." I shrugged.

Annabeth had the biggest grin I had ever seen on her face, "So you like him?"

"I never said that..."

"Yes you did, you said you'd agree to a second date. You've never actually agreed to go out with any other guy you've met." she smirked.

"He has potential." I smiled,

"Well I'll let you sleep off your thoughts and I'll see you in the morning." Annabeth smiled before walking down the hallway to her room that was across the hall from mine.

There was something different about Jason Grace and I was praying that it wasn't something along the lines of Skin Suit and Buffalo Bill because he was a pretty good guy. I went to bed thinking about that night's events and my feelings towards whatever happened at Bar Mona where I stayed well past the time my friends left to talk to a stranger, an attractive one at that.

Maybe Jason Grace could prove to me that there were still good guys out there who would actually like to settle down at this point in their lives. I plopped down onto my bed and sighed, "Jason please show me that there are good guys left in the world."


End file.
